Red Hood and Mrs. Xeno: Warm Bodies (comic)
Universe: Izoul Universe Characters * Red Hood (Izoulverse) (referred to in the story as Jason and Zombie) * Mrs. Xeno (Izoulverse) (referred to in the story as Elizabeth) * Harley Quinn (Izoulverse) * Delirium (Izoulverse) Story One winter's night, an enchantress disguised as a beggar offers a cold-hearted Jason a rose in exchange for shelter. When he refuses, she transforms him into a zombie. She bestows the Zombie with a magic mirror before hexing the rose and warning him that, unless he learns to love another and earns their love in return by the time the last petal falls, he will lose his humanity forever. Ten years later, a beautiful vampire girl named Elizabeth dreams of adventure and brushes off advances from Harley, an arrogant hunter. Lost in the forest while traveling to a fair to present his latest invention, Elizabeth's father Delirium seeks refuge in the Zombie's castle. After Delirium kills the castle's servants, however, the zombie discovers and imprisons him. Mrs. Xeno ventures out in search for him and finds him locked in the castle's dungeon. The Zombie agrees to let her take Delirium's place. Befriending more of the random servants, Mrs. Xeno is treated to a spectacular dinner. When she wanders into the forbidden West Wing where the rose is kept, the Zombie flies into a rage, causing Mrs. Xeno to flee the castle and into the woods. She is attacked by wolves, but the zombie rescues Mrs. Xeno and gets injured in the process. He begins to develop feelings for her while she nurses his wounds and he delights her by showing his extensive '''Secret armory '''This room contains dozens of weapons on display. Returning to the village, Delirium tells the townsfolk of Elizabeth's predicament, but Harley Quinn convinces the townsfolk to send Delirium to an insane asylum if Elizabeth refuses to marry Harley. After sharing a romantic dance with the zombie, Elizabeth discovers her father's predicament using the magic mirror. The Zombie releases her to save Delirium, giving her the mirror to remember him with. Back at the village, Elizabeth proves Delirium's sanity by revealing the Zombie in the mirror to the townsfolk. Realizing that Elizabeth loves the Zombie, Harley has her thrown into the basement with her father and rallies the villagers to follow him to the castle to kill the Zombie. With a random kid's aid, Delirium and Elizabeth escape and rush back to the castle. The servants battle the invading villagers, driving them out of the castle. Harley attacks the Zombie in his tower, who is too depressed to fight back, but regains his will upon seeing Elizabeth return. He spares Harley's life before reuniting with Elizabeth. Harley stabs the zombie, but he loses his footing and falls to his death.a The Zombie nearly dies from Harley's stab before the last petal falls. When Elizabeth tearfully professes her love to him, the curse is broken, repairing the castle and restoring the Zombie's and servants' human forms. Jason Todd and Elizabeth host a ball for the kingdom, where they dance happily.Category:Izoul Universe/Appearances